Alice in Rosso
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: The day, heck the WHOLE week went well for Tsuna, surprisingly. A talk with the Ninth? "I'm sure it's nothing. It's just a talk." Is it? Semi-AU, contains an OC, Rated T but MAY become M.
1. Chapter 1

**Nero**: Hi everyone! This is a new story I'm starting.

**Reiji**: Ahem...

**Nero**: Yes.. I know I haven't finished my first one and not updated for a year..

**Reiji**: You left them hanging! That's mean Nero-kun.

**Nero**: H-Hai... Well, I did listen to your reviews about how I should do this and I decided to do it by chapter. The reason for that is the story being a bit longer that I anticipated. Not as long as SoaPH but may reach 10K+ words. This one's short but the next chaps won't be. Also, this one might be done first before Song of a Passionate Heart since I have most of the events planned out already. No worries, I have ideas for SoaPH too! This is long because I want to clear some things up.

**Reiji**: Don't hold them any longer now...

**Nero**: Y-Yeah... Well then, ENJOY~!

* * *

It was a surprisingly peaceful day for Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of the Vongola Family. There was no fighting; no loud bickering of his Guardians, no random explosions, no anything that puts him on edge. Although he was trained from a young age to be used to discord, he still likes to appreciate small moments of tranquility. He remembers those days, days when he has his spartan training with Reborn. He misses the guy.

The day continued to pass for him without worries, then...

In the quiet night of the same peaceful day, Tsuna got a call from the Ninth.

'_Tsunayoshi, we need to talk.'_

It was all that he said, yet it is enough for the brunet. He went out of his room and thought, _'I wonder what the Ninth wants to talk about.' _Although a bit worried by the warnings sent by his Hyper Intuition, Tsuna chose to believe that the talk was nothing serious. After all, this day, heck the whole week has, in fact, been in his favor.

'_Well, anyways, I'm sure it's nothing.'_

He then snapped out of his thoughts as he reaches the Ninth's room. Holding the handle, he enters the room with a smile, prepared.

'_It's just a talk.' _

But, it was after that **talk** that Tsuna realized,

* * *

'_I was not prepared. I could never be prepared for this.'_

* * *

It was a, unsurprisingly, hellish day for Taru Giotto, an agent of the Vongola Family. Wake up at 5 AM. Jostle with the other Vongola grunts to get the best food. Submit a 10 page report of his last mission, which by the way, was a total failure. Get shouted at by a higher-up for failing and getting a huge cut on his pay.

All before 6 AM.

The remaining part of the day was even worse, for him at least. He had to patrol the mansion's entire perimeter as more punishment for his blunder. Yes, that would've been fine if it doesn't need to be done until night. It was a complete bore.

Walking, watching, walking, watching, walking…

You get the point.

By the time he finished, it was already a bit dark. He could see others talking with each other, happy to be done with today's work.

"Haa… If I knew that this job was this stressful, I would've taken my chances on the streets.", He said out loud to no one.

This whole day, no week, sucked for him. The tall blond got either boring or extremely painful missions. He got the mysterious stew every morning. He got yelled at, punished and so on. Finally reaching his room, he strips and dress for bed, a shirt and boxers. He puts his arm to his eyes and sigh,

_'I wish this coming weeks would go **my way** for a change.'_

It was after quite some time he made that **wish** did he realize,

* * *

_'It never went my way, did it?'_

* * *

Tsunayoshi was surprised when he saw his father, Iemitsu talking to the Ninth. _'I thought the Ninth wanted to talk.' _He decided to just keep quiet and wait for them to end. After trying and failing to listen to their conversation, it was only then he noticed the other presence in the room.

"I see you finally notice me."

The man, though he looks a bit young to be called a man, said. His strange red-orange colored eyes were looking at him with amused curiosity. He decided to stand from his seat and started to walk towards Tsuna. He was tall, much taller than Tsuna, though he was admittedly short to begin with. He has jet black hair, making his eyes stand out more and look a bit frightening for the brunet boss. Tsuna tried to read the man but found it impossible.

_'This guy leaves no openings, huh.'_

The mysterious man was already in front of him by the time he snapped out of his thinking. The raven held out his hand, "Good evening Decimo, I am-"

"-and that is why-, A-are? Tsuna, you're here a-already?!" Before the man can finish his introduction, Iemitsu finally notices his son's presence. He also notices the raven next to his son. "Ara, so you two are already getting acquainted, Leonzo?"

"Leonzo, so that's his name..." It was late for Tsuna to realize that he said it out loud. "Yes, Decimo, my name is Leonzo, Akaji Leonzo. I am the boss of the Vero Forza Family."

_'Akaji? A japanese name?' _As though still hearing Tsuna's now successful mental thought, Leonzo answered, "Yes, I am part Japanese like you are, _Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun_." The brunet shook slightly by the way the raven said his name. It was coated by something he can't discern.

"Yes, now you two had your introduction, I would like to go directly to the matter at hand." It was now Timoteo, the Vongola Ninth, who spoke. His words held authority and immediately the introducing duo stepped closer to the Ninth's table to listen, Leonzo on one side and Tsuna on the other with his father. Timoteo, who had his eyes closed, opened them and spoke, "What we are about to talk about is a serious matter. This will affect the state of both Vongola and Vero Forza family." He paused a while, making Tsuna nervous.

_'This is not just a simple talk like I thought.'  
_

His Hyper Intuition was right, something is going to happen. He does not know yet, but he's going to know, whether we wants to or not.

* * *

Iemitsu was quiet. His mind was in deep thought, telling himself many things. _'This is for the best.'_ He convinces himself.

* * *

Timoteo was a bit hesitant. Yes, he is the Ninth boss of Vongola, but he is still human and Tsunayoshi's grandfather even! The world he has lived in for a long time is a dangerous one. If this is the only way to ensure the safety of the family and his grandson, he'll make this decision. He had already talked to Iemitsu about it and decided it was the best course of action. Tsuna may not agree to it but Timoteo hopes he'll see the good in his decision. He took a deep breath, readying himself to carry the burden of announcing his decision.

"Tsuna, Iemitsu and I have talked and..." He paused. _'It must be done.'_ "We have decided it would be the best course of action to ally ourselves with the Vero Forza Family."

* * *

_'Ally with the Vero Forza family?'_ He thought. He had expected a worse announcement after the tension he felt earlier. The brunet was calmed by the news. Looks like his intuition was just overreacting after all. The Ninth continued to speak, "As you know, the Vongola Family is a immensely famous and powerful family." There was no boasting in his voice, as everyone knew of it's truth. "We are powerful not only in the mafia but also in other fields like in trades and the like." He continued.

It was weighing on him, his decision, but he must.

"Because of this, other families target us in order to rob us of our influence." Tsuna knows that this is true, he was told of those by Iemitsu and the Ninth. Being targeted because he is the Decimo, being in constant danger even just by going outside the mansion, he knows this. But...

"-it is because of these circumstances that we decided to ally with Vero Forza." Timoteo looked at Leonzo. "Though, an alliance with them requires a price, we have have talked and came to an agreement." He looked intently on Tsuna, as if expecting to be understood.

Tsuna was aware of the look the Ninth gave him. He could also feel his father looking at him. He was confused. _'What is it they're..' _He looks at Leonzo. '_He's a part of this..' _He was trying to piece it all out but...

"Tsunayoshi, we... We decided to-" The Ninth was then interrupted by Leonzo who broke his silence after awhile. "Ninth, can I be the one to tell him?" Timoteo hesitated,

_'It has to be done, for you, my grandson. I'm sorry.' _

He gave a nod to Leonzo, allowing it. The raven boss turned his attention to Tsuna who met his gaze. He gave a smile as he tell the brunet a single statement that will start it all..

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-kun, we decided that you'd be engaged to me, the Vero Forza boss as sign of our alliance."

* * *

**Nero**: Reviews are appreciated!

**Reiji**: Favs and Follows are too!

**Nero**: R-Reiji, that makes me sound a bit...

**Reiji**: What?

**Nero**: N-Nothing... Well then, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nero**: Hi Readers! *waves* Welcome to AiR's Chapter 2! *confetti burst*

**Reiji**: AiR?

**Nero**: Yeah, AiR - Alice in Rosso! Awesome right? *expectant face*

**Reiji**: *sweatdrop* Y-Yeah. Ahahaha-ha...

**Nero**: *tears* I-It's not?

**Reiji**: *panic* N-No! It is! REALLY AWESOME! *frantic hand waving* A-Anyways, let's get it started already, alright?

**Nero**: Liar! You think it's stupid, right? RIGHT? *jumps Reiji*

**Reiji**: Uwaaahh! Just start already! *runs*

* * *

Silence.

That was what ruled the room for a while until…

* * *

"W-Wha? Engaged?" The utterly shocked Tsuna stuttered out. He wants to says much more. Why? When? How? All sorts of questions, but his panicking self prevents him. Though, by the looks of the others in the room, they know it already.

"Yes, my grandson, you are to be engaged to Leonzo as a symbol of our alliance with them." Timoteo re-affirmed the fact to his grandson, feeling guilt for his decision. If only there was another way, yet...

The CEDEF leader then spoke, "Calm down Tsuna, it's just an engagement." He spoke words before thinking and regretted them. Leonzo was silent once more after breaking the news.

A face of anger and frustration replaced Tsuna's face of panic. "**Just** an engagement!? Y-You're... You're deciding my life for me!" _'I can't believe this. I thought...' _The brunet boss thought about his desired life, to end the corruption of Vongola and the mafia, as the Primo wanted, settling down and living the most normal life he could as Decimo, finding **true love**...

_'T__hey're... taking it all. **Away**.'_

Nono was surprised by Tsuna's outburst. Yes, it was a sudden decision for the brunet and he knows that the brunet wanted, as much as was possible, a normal life, but it was something that is to be expected in the mafia, sadness and loss. He says to his grandson, "Tsunayoshi, this is indeed very sudden, but please understand this not only for the family, but also for you." He tried his hardest to reach the fact out to Tsuna but,

"Is it?" Tsuna directs his eyes to his grandfather, a betrayed look in his face. Of all people, he thought his grandfather would understand.

"Yes my grandson, don't you realize it?" His face pleaded to Tsuna, asking to be understood. "..." The brunet was silent. His face losing it's anger. He looks at Timoteo's expression, _'I'm sorry.'_

Tsuna realizes why they've done this, he has seen it and heard it from Nono. Wars, assassinations, betrayal, forced decisions. So much pain. He knew that it happens to many mafia bosses and he thought he has accepted it already, but experiencing it himself. He realized,

_'I was not prepared. I could never be prepared for this.'_

* * *

Iemitsu saw his son's face lose some of it's anger and became a bit relieved. Unfortunately the Vero Forza boss chose that time to speak,

"Well then Tsunayoshi-kun, will you now accept the terms?"

The brunet boss felt a new surge of anger fill him. This person seemed so calm. Like he was not burdened by the decision and was probably not. After all, _'He was the one that proposed that price.' _He tried once more to convinced them otherwise, using everything use to make them disagree with the agreement with him. Desperation was evident in his voice as he continues.

"W-What about an heir?" One of the questions asked by Tsuna which was worthy of an answer. As he heard the solution to the problem, he slowly lost confidence in getting out of the agreement. He was losing his freedom.

It would seem that Giannini, a technician of Vongola is working on a machine that would fix the 'heir' problem. Using DNA from the two sources, they can create a human of great potential. To have control of his traits, he would become very powerful.

Timoteo continued on with his explanation, desperate for Tsuna's agreement. '_There really is no other way. Vero Forza is a very influential family and it would be best to be allies with them.' _Timoteo thought._ 'They may even rival Chiavarone in power. It would be best for us all to be on good terms with Leonzo.' _He tried for another choice but just can't as Leonzo seemed persistent about it. It's like, he **really** is interested in Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna was losing hope fast. Everything was well thought off already. Solutions already found for the loopholes. His agreement was the only thing left. He was trapped.

_'It's hopeless.'_

* * *

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and said, with barely contained bitterness,

"Enough, Nono."

Nono stopped his explanation, surprised by the brunet's words. Iemitsu was not pleased by his son's tone, "Tsuna, to speak to Nono that way-"

Before even finishing, he was silence by the look on Tsuna's face, resignation. Having exhausted all his options, his only choice left is to...

"That is enough, Nono. I..." The defeated brunet swallowed, a lump on his throat trying it's hardest to not let him speak. It's over when he says it but, _'I have no more choice.'_ He looks at Timoteo and his father, their expectant faces waiting. He looks at Leonzo's calm face. He forces down the lump and steeled himself, forcing tears away and putting on a calm face. _'Why...'_

"I accept the terms of our alliance with Vero Forza."The occupants, excluding Tsuna, was filled with relief. Nono closed his eyes in relief. Iemitsu taking a deep breath to calm down. Leonzo giving a small smile at his soon-to-be other half's agreement. The lone griever, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was filled with despair. His fate was sealed, by his own words.

_'Why does this have to happen?'_

* * *

A while after the brunet's agreement, talks about the engagement were made. It was still far off in the future but it felt to Tsuna like it was already over. In a sense, it was. There was nothing he could think of that could prevent the engagement from taking place. It was after another while when Akaji Leonzo, the Vero Forza boss announced his departure back to his place. Before heading out the door, the brunet boss leading him outside, he took Tsuna's hands and said, "I promise you Tsunayoshi-kun, you will not regret this."

There was a shine in his scarlet-shaded eyes, determination maybe?

The Vongola Decimo's reply was soft yet a agonizingly hard blow to that determination.

"I already do..." He turns his back, not waiting to see Leonzo's reaction. He says one more thing as soft as the first, yet still was heard by the other boss.

* * *

"And I always will..."

* * *

**Author's Note - By Reiji: [sorry, being chased by Nero, boy he's so high today.]  
**

Nero says sorry for a bit long time to update, he went on a vacation he said. 'No computers, no laptops, no tablet, bla-bla...' was a rule in their vacations. Wait, still, that long for a vacation? That's stupid. He's getting lazy. Nero also said, 'the next chap may come a bit late because it's long, as in this chap was written with only **four** lines of events in my notes. The next has about... **eighteen**.' Crap, that **is** long. Also, Giannini is only a minor mention so the 'DNA-made baby' won't interfere with the story much. Just so we can give a possible solution to the 'heir problem'.

Sorry for the long note. Read, and possibly review, favorite and follow. Thanks!


End file.
